Ba to the per
by Imorz
Summary: Situs OWLsome penyelamat jomblo zaman now. [ #HootHootDay ]


Haikyuu sepenuhnya milik Haruichi Furudate. Fanfiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya sebagai hiburan dan kesenangan batin.

Ba to the per © Imorz

Situs OWLsome penyelamat jomblo zaman now.

[ #HootHootDay ]

* * *

Akinori Konoha bilang sudah tiba waktunya bagi Bokuto Koutarou untuk memiliki pasangan hidup. Usia sudah kepala tiga— _tambah dua_ , masih saja tidak punya gandengan, masih saja sepi obrolan aplikasi _chatting_ , masih saja sendirian pergi ke karaoke. Mulut orang tuanya sudah berbusa menanyakan besan (kadang cucu). Bokuto terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu karena urusan kantor dan proyek bangunan adalah prioritas nomor satu, saat ini.

"Usiamu... berapa?"

"Dua dua."

Jakun Bokuto naik turun. Ludah turun secara canggung. Pupilnya menoleh ke kiri dan posisi duduknya semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Jemari menyatu dari balik meja. Sesekali melirik lawan bicara di seberang. Mereka berbeda sepuluh tahun. Bokuto cukup layak dicap sebagai om-om. Om-om mapan, tampan, dan dermawan. Pilihan yang sejati untuk kau jadikan laki-laki _namberwan_ dalam hidupmu.

Rekan kerjanya, Konoha, mengikut sertakan Bokuto pada situs kencan terpercaya yang telah menyukseskan banyak pasangan. Hanya dengan _scan_ kartu identitas, foto terbaru, ijazah terakhir, alamat surel, Bokuto terdaftar sebagai member ke tiga ribu dua situs kencan OWLsome.

Minggu kedua setelah ID tiga ribu duanya resmi terdaftar, Bokuto mendapatkan pemberitahuan penting lewat media surel. Sebuah pertemuan. Dengan member ke dua ribu tujuh belas. Profil tampil. Lewat kolom nama, Bokuto mengetahui namanya adalah Akaashi Keiji. Seorang mahasiswa.

Wajahnya sih, oke. Admin OWLsome pandai sekali memilihkan rekan kencan.

Hari Minggu. Cerah. Kafe ternama di tengah-tengah kota. Meninggalkan segala laporan dan kertas-kertas manufaktur, Bokuto rela pergi keluar demi calon-bakal-jodoh, Akaashi Keiji, yang duduk santai dekat etalase dengan pakaian kasual dan segelas kola di atas meja. Samping telinganya terjuntai pelantang telinga warna putih. Mimiknya tenang, sesekali telunjuknya mengetuk permukaan meja.

Lelaki itu begitu atraktif. Beberapa pasang mata bersusah payah mencuri-curi pandang. Bokuto terpongah dari kejauhan, semakin merasa beruntung mendapati rekan kencan lebih menakjubkan daripada foto profil akunnya. Ia melangkah, terasa berat setiap kali alas sepatu mendarat. Dirundung kegugupan hebat, lantas ia mengepalkan tangan dan menyemangati diri dalam hati.

Bokuto menghadap dengan senyum lebar canggung dan peluh takut. Kelopaknya tak berhenti berkedip, Akaashi sempat menatap curiga.

Kecanggungan itu masih terasa ketika perkenalan diri hingga detik ini. Bokuto tidak pandai mencairkan suasana. Ia hanya terus melirik ke berbagai sudut sementara jantungnya terus mendorong dada.

"Kau tidak ingin memesan, Tuan Bokuto?"

"Err... Bokuto saja."

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi memainkan sedotan dengan ujung gigi depan, "Tenang saja, aku yang akan mentraktir."

Tangan sigap mengibas, "Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa membayar sendiri. Tapi... aku sedang tidak ingin memakan apa pun."

"Kalau begitu pesan saja minuman."

"Aku kemari hanya ingin menemuimu."

Kedua alisnya terangkat, Akaashi menunduk. Cairan kola semakin turun ke dasar gelas menyisakan kubus-kubus es. Bokuto menggigit bibir bawah, dari bawah meja, ia mencubit lengannya sendiri kuat-kuat.

Akaashi mendongak, mimiknya serius dengan jembatan alis menyatu, "Langsung saja ke inti." Ia mengambil napas dan menghela dengan kalimat, "Aku ingin kau menemaniku bertemu Ibuku."

"Boleh saja."

"Benarkah?! Cepatnya."

"Itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Kapan kau akan bertemu dengan mereka?"

Akaashi meneguk kolanya sekali, "Sekarang."

Dari hiruk-pikuk keramaian pelanggan kafe diiringi suara khas laju mesin kendaraan pengikis aspal, netra Bokuto terpaku pada wanita dengan jas kasual dan tas selempang panjang yang masuk meraih segala atensi. Wajahnya terkesan angkuh bak Ibu-ibu sosialita dengan kacamata dan bibir dilapisi warna merah. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel teranyar. Andai sebuah film, mungkin ada lagu pengiring dan pergerakan lamban sebagai efek dramatis kehadirannya.

"Keiji, akhirnya kita bertemu, sayang."

Suaranya menggapai telinga Bokuto yang membatu. Wanita itu mencium Akaashi mesra.

"Ibu, perkenalkan. Dialah yang selama ini yang kuceritakan padamu. Namanya, Bokuto Koutarou." Senyum Akaashi semakin melebar, "—kekasihku."

Telinga Bokuto tidak salah dengar.

Wanita paruh baya di depannya terjengit, bibirnya terbuka dengan senyum gembira. Auranya berubah cerah. Bokuto mendadak lupa di mana menaruh otaknya.

"Sudah kuduga begitu! Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengencani wanita, anakku?" Akaashi mengangguk. Sang Ibu melanjutkan, "Tapi tidak apa, dia tampak menjanjikan. Ibu yakin Keiji akan sejahtera jika menikah dengan Tuan Bokuto ini."

Menikah itu salah satu nama makanan di Italia, kan? Oh, itu Pizza. Jauh sekali.

"Menikah? A-aku rasa itu terlalu cepat." Tawa Akaashi begitu canggung, telunjuknya menggaruk samping kepala. Ia berpindah duduk ke sisi Bokuto lalu menyikut pria yang tengah membatu.

Bokuto menoleh. Akaashi menoleh.

Mereka bertelepati.

"Uh, i-iya. Aku rasa i-itu terlalu cepat, Nyonya," sahut Bokuto mengalah.

Beliau tertawa, "Kalian ini kenapa? Aku kira anak muda zaman sekarang justru ingin cepat-cepat menikah. Atau sebenarnya kalian ini tidak saling cinta?"

Bokuto meringis ketika pahanya menjadi lahan cubitan jari-jari Akaashi.

"Tidak! Kami saling cinta. Cintaaa sekali. Saya mencintai Akaashi sampai ke tulang belulangnya. Rasa cinta saya meluap-luap sampai rasanya ingin menikah dengannya sore ini juga."

"Haha... ha. Begitulah, Ibu. Bokuto... sangat mencintaiku..."

Mimik sang Ibu masih belum berubah, masih curiga. Ia menurunkan kacamata, menilik Akaashi dan Bokuto bergantian. Bergumam kemudian menyatakan kalimat paling prima, "Ah, masa? Kalian saja masih menggunakan nama keluarga satu sama lain."

Kenapa menghadapi Ibu-ibu lebih sulit daripada bos tua galak di kantornya? Seberapa pun menjengkelkannya Pak tua itu, Bokuto masih bisa mengatasi dengan pekerjaannya yang apik. Tapi Ibu-ibu? Ibunya sendiri saja sulit dihadapi apalagi Ibu orang lain.

"Percayalah, Ibu. Kami sudah bersama selama setahun, mana mungkin kami berbohong?"

Wanita itu mengaduk kopinya, "Setahun? Kenapa seperti baru bertemu hari ini?"

Rasanya seperti ditancap pedang. Bokuto melirik lawan di sampingnya yang gemetaran. Pupilnya berlarian mencari alasan.

Bokuto mendekat seraya berbisik, "Ketika kupegang tanganmu, segera pejamkan mata. Mengerti?"

"Kau mau apa?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Bokuto kembali menghadap wanita di depannya, "Saya mencintai Keiji dengan segenap hati saya. Kami menunda pernikahan karena masih menunggu Keiji lulus. Saya sudah menyiapkan rumah dan tabungan untuk masa depan kami, itu jika Nyonya masih belum percaya."

Akaashi amat sangat berusaha mengontrol degup jantung dan mimik wajah. Sudah keberkian kali ia meneguk ludah gugup. Pipinya merona malu.

Lirikan Ibu berhenti padanya, "Hmm, begitu. Lalu, apa kau—"

Akaashi cepat memejamkan mata ketika tangannya digenggam. Segalanya berubah gelap. Segalanya menjadi kacau ketika ia merasakan terpaan napas yang mengenai wajahnya.

Bibirnya penuh.

Kelopaknya mengintip.

Selain ekspresi Ibunya yang terkejut dengan bibir menganga, ia juga bertemu dengan dua bongkah mata yang terpejam tanpa jarak.

Bokuto mengapit sekali lagi, ia sangat merasakan ketegangan pada bibir yang ia kecup. Garisnya tertutup rapat. Dikunci tanpa boleh orang lain singgah. Tangan yang ia sentuh semakin gemetar. Ibu jarinya lantas mengelus lembut.

Tubuhnya mundur, menatap Akaashi yang ikut membuka mata.

"Wah, wah. Berciuman di tempat umum itu tidak boleh ya, Nak Bokuto. Itu membuat orang lain tidak nyaman. Kalian pasti sudah sering melakukannya. Lain kali lakukan di tempat yang semestinya."

Bokuto tersenyum, "Ya, akan saya pertimbangkan. Terkadang, Keiji sangat menggemaskan, saya suka tidak tahan—"

"Ya, ya. Dia memang begitu." Wanita itu berdiri seraya menggantung tali rantai tas kekuningan pada pundak. "Aku akan percaya, untuk saat ini. Baik-baik dengannya, Nak Bokuto. Ah, satu lagi. Jangan panggil aku Nyonya, panggil Ibu saja."

Bokuto berusaha menyungging senyum hingga pundak itu keluar dari kafe. Ia segera menghela napas yang tertahan. Menoleh pada Akaashi yang terdiam.

"Maaf, tadi itu terpaksa kulakukan."

Akaashi menatapnya. Dompet ditarik dari kantung celana, beberapa lembar uang dirogoh dan ditaruh di atas meja. Tangannya menarik Bokuto keluar dari kafe.

"Kau ... kau ini..." Bokuto masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. "Itu ciuman pertamaku," sambung Akaashi.

Kedua alis terangkat, mendadak Bokuto merasa bersalah. "Ah. Maaf."

Kedua pipi masih kemerahan, napasnya memburu. Sosok tenangnya sirna kala tindakan super Bokuto terus meracuni isi kepala. Akaashi terus menghindar dari tatapnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Ibuku selalu bertanya-tanya kapan aku memiliki pasangan. Karena aku muak, aku pun membual semuanya padanya. Sampai ia memaksa ingin bertemu dan di situ aku kelabakan. Seperti yang kaulihat, dia benar-benar tipe wanita yang merepotkan."

Bokuto tertawa kecil, "Dari situ akhirnya kau bergabung dengan situs kencan daring?"

Anggukan kecil dari kepala Akaashi. Ia menunduk, "Admin OWLsome sudah beberapa kali mengirimiku surel berisi profil orang lain. Tapi surel terakhirnya berisi profil pria mapan bernama Bokuto Koutarou yang baru bergabung beberapa hari lalu. Kau sempurna sebagai kekasih delusiku."

"Entah kenapa rasanya sedikit nyeri mendengarnya."

Akaashi tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Tuan Bokuto. Aku hargai kerja samamu."

Ide terpintas seperti kilat.

"Besok, bisa kita bertemu lagi di kafe dan jam yang sama?" ajak Bokuto. Diam-diam terbawa perasaan.

Senyum Akaashi semanis madu. Ia bergumam dengan ekspresi berpikir, "Hmm, kurasa aku setuju."

Ponselnya bergetar, layar datar menampilkan notifikasi berlogo surat. Akaashi membuka pesan pertama.

[ **IBU** : _Minggu depan kalian menikah di Amerika. Undangan masih proses percetakan. Berbanggalah karena Ibumu ini gercep_.]

Pesan kedua.

[ **IBU** : _Ibu tahu kau dan Bokuto sudah tidak sabar mau ena-ena secara eksklusif. Si Bokuto ciuman aja sembarangan gimana nunggangin anak orang? Mau ditaruh di mana muka Ibu_?! ]

Bokuto dan Akaashi yang bersamaan membaca pesan itu mendadak kalang kabut. Wanita yang satu ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Ponsel lainnya bergetar, Bokuto buru-buru meraih. Telepon dari Menteri Keuangan Keluarga Bokuto.

 _"Nak, kapan kamu nikah?"_

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang beliau ucapkan ketika panggilan tersambung. Nadanya terdengar jelas sedang bete. Bokuto menghela napas lelah. Ia bersitatap dengan Akaashi yang menunggu. Tanpa memutuskan kontak Bokuto menjawab.

"Minggu depan, Bu. _Fix_."

Wanita bermarga Bokuto di seberang sana mendadak serangan jantung.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
